


I Love Everybody Because I Love You

by Peribow



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, Fluff, I fantasize about coming home, M/M, and coming home to my gf, blasting mitski via my ai integrated in my entire house, kinda a vent fic so, mitski - Freeform, ugh the fucking LIFE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 10:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19061134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peribow/pseuds/Peribow
Summary: Peter is tired and wants nothing more than a good honest kiss and some mitski and he'll be alright





	I Love Everybody Because I Love You

Peter has has a loooooooong day. Flash has been on his ass even more than usual, and he totally bombed his English final. The allure of the tower is drawing him in. He just wants one good honest kiss from his boyfriend and he'll be alright. He just has to make it to the tower. 

Finally, he walks into the elevator, sighs and leans on the wall, and immediately screams at F. R. I. D. A. Y to  
"BLAST MITSKI AS HARD AS YOU FUCKING CAN" 

F.R.I.D.A.Y has gone through this before. She puts on Texas Resiknoff and slows the elevator down so he can finish the song before he reaches the penthouse. 

"YOUUUU KEEP YOUR SOCKS ON IN BEDDDDD KEEP YOU TIRED FROM WARMTH HEAR THE SHOOTING SHOWERS BREATHE BLACK POOLS IN THEIR POOLS AND THEIR LAWNS YOUR THE BREEZE IN MY AUSTIN NIGHTS YOUR THE BREEZE IN MY AUSTINNNN NIGHTS" 

After Peter finishes his air guitar to the dramatic end of the song, the elevator opens and Harley comes in beaming at him. 

"Babe! I was working in the lab and - wait what's wrong?" 

Peter sighs "ugh it's just been a long day, just blasted mitski on the way up so that helped though" 

"Mitski always helps,, wanna blast it in the lab" 

"baby. sugarbear. light of my fucking life. there would be nothing better." 

F.R.I.D.A.Y takes them down to the lab, and they bop to mitskis entire discography on shuffle like real men invent the cure for cancer. At the end of two slow dancers peter and harely simultaneously propose to each other.

**Author's Note:**

> May add a second chapter WHO KNOWS. anyways I fuckin love mitskis music. it is SOOOO therapeutic and the concept of just coming home and telling Friday to blast it came to my head and I just felt,,, calm. Peace. This is probably not enjoyable to people who don't like mitski but its really just a vent fic. Also the only other mitski parley fic is smut and I wanted some more wholesome mitski parley content out there. (not that smut isn't valid, I just don't like it personally.)


End file.
